Aube de Sang
by Ptit Chat
Summary: .:Chapitre 2 en ligne:. Un conte fantastique, une épopée romanesque, un thriller gothique ? Que nenni ! Une fanfic NanoFate.
1. Prélude

_**- Prologue -**_

La jeune fille sauta de la fenêtre directement sur l'arbre le plus proche, à cinq mètres de là. Une fois que la louve au pelage roux l'eût rejointe sur la branche, les deux battants de la fenêtre se verrouillèrent tous seuls. Elle n'avait guère envie que sa mère remarque son absence. En effet, Precia n'aimait pas que sa fille aille chasser. Vulgaire, elle lui ressassait sans cesse que cela n'était pas digne d'une personne de son rang. Ces rares escapades de quelques heures, à l'aube, constituaient ses seules échappatoires. Sa mère pouvait sembler tyrannique mais pour Fate, elle était simplement autoritaire. Bien que, de temps à autres, elle éprouvait le besoin sortir un peu, de se distraire des réceptions, des complots, de la politique (qu'elle soit humaine ou vampirique). Alors, dès que sa mère s'enfermait dans son laboratoire et qu'Alicia se consacrait à ces lectures — ou à toutes autres activités de même nature — , elle s'éclipsait pour le reste de la nuit.

Au début, elle n'avait pas prêtée attention aux vêtements qu'elle portait lors de ces ballades. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abîmer ses robes, au risque d'encourir une des terribles colères de sa mère. Colère que Fate cherchait à éviter plus que tout. Depuis, Arufu lui en avait procurée de plus pratique. Ce soir, elle portait un treillis aux motifs mêlant le gris et le bleu, ainsi qu'une veste légère de cuir noir. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds cachés sous une casquette de toile, elle avait une allure presque masculine.

Assis à ces côtés, le familier pointa son museau dans sa direction afin de connaître ses intentions.

« Je me sens d'humeur joueuse ce soir. Allons en ville ! » répondit Fate en s'humectant les lèvres, dévoilant une paire de crocs acérés, d'un blanc laiteux sous la pâle lueur de la lune.

Par bond rapide, elles progressaient rapidement à travers la forêt qui séparait le manoir du reste de la ville. Soudain elle s'arrêta sur le rebord du mur d'enceinte pour admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue. Face à elle, s'étendait Uminari, petite ville en bordure de l'océan Pacifique où l'architecture moderne n'avait pas encore réussit à détrôner complétement les maisons traditionnelles. De son surplomb, la jeune fille aimait à contempler le croissant de lune que formait, dans la brume, l'éclairage urbain autour de la baie. Elle mit fin à sa contemplation d'un saut qui la propulsa sur le toit de l'habitation la plus proche. Rapidement, elle atteint son quartier de prédilection : le port.

Elle s'installa au sommet d'une grue de déchargement et attendit. Ce dédale que formait les entrepôts et les conteneurs abritait la majorité des activités criminelles de la région. La jeune vampire attendit. Elle cherchait simplement celui ou celle qui correspondrait à ces goûts du moment. Cependant, elle évitait de laisser trop de trace afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention des médias, ni celle de sa mère. Le choix de ses victimes n'en devenait que plus difficile, d'où son idée de chasser parmi les voyous.

Une vingtaine de mètre plus bas, une voiture s'arrêta. Un homme en descendit, traînant derrière lui un garçon, assez beau par ailleurs, qui se débattait.

« Arf, peux-tu me l'exciter un peu ? J'ai envie de m'amuser avec lui. » demanda Fate par télépathie.

Une ombre sauta du toit d'un hangar proche puis se dirigea lentement vers la cible de sa maîtresse. Le loubard remarqua bien le gros chien qui traînait sur le quai mais ce fut le grognement qui en émanait qui l'inquiéta le plus. Au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait qu'il lui était destiné. Il prit peur. N'écoutant que son instinct, il lâcha le gamin et partit en courant le long du débarcadère. Sa jeune victime fit de même, dans la direction opposée. Fate se contenta, pour le moment, de rôder autour du loubard et de faire en sorte qu'il puisse ressentir sa présence. Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, il continua sa fuite aveugle. L'animal derrière lui ne l'inquiétait plus vraiment. Par contre, ce qui l'avait pris pour cible, et qui semblait se faufiler dans les ombres autour de lui, avait réveillé en lui des instincts que l'homme n'avait plus connu depuis qu'il avait pu s'abriter des grands fauves d'Afrique.

Il s'arrêta net. Devant lui, en plein milieu du quai, se tenait quelqu'un qui semblait l'attendre. Une jeune fille a en croire la silhouette qui se détachait sous la lumière cru d'un lampadaire. Il ne lui aurait pas donner plus de seize ou dix-sept ans mais elle dégageait une telle envie de tuer que s'en était presque risible. Derrière lui, le chien s'était arrêté.

Tout semblait lui dire : « Terminus, tout le monde descend !».

Dans un sursaut de panique, il dégaina son pistolet et vida son chargeur sur celle qui lui faisait face.

« Hum, on dirait bien que tu m'as loupée. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais en capacité de me toucher. » lui susurra une voix douce dans son oreille droite.

Il tomba au sol en se retournant. Celle, sur qui il venait de tirer, se tenait debout, face à lui, tout sourire. Un sourire où il ne put remarquer qu'une seule chose : les deux longs crocs qui y trônaient.

**____________**

« Après un bon repas, rien ne vaut un bon croisant avec une tasse de thé bien chaud ».

Fate aimait à penser que ces plaisirs simples étaient les plus précieux, même pour un vampire avec une espérance de vie largement supérieurs à deux cents ans. Et pour ce faire, elle avait trouver l'endroit parfait : le Midoria. Il s'agissait d'une boulangerie très en vogue parmi les jeunes de la ville où ils venaient discuter, s'asseyant à une table pour grignoter.

Attablé en terrasse, Arufu couchée à ses pieds, elle profitait du calme et de l'air frais du matin. Elle avait fini sa viennoiserie et sirotait tranquillement son thé en regardant la petite vie du café autour d'elle. Quelques tables plus loin un groupe de jeunes filles prenaient leur petite déjeuner. Elles portaient toutes les trois l'uniforme du lycée privée de la ville et étaient lancées dans une discussion animée sur la possibilité que leur professeur d'histoire soit gay. Pour la vampire, ces futiles ragots ne l'intéressaient pas. Par contre, que l'une d'entre-elle soit une mage était un fait qui avait éveillé sa curiosité dès qu'elle s'en était aperçue. Cela constituait d'ailleurs une des principales raisons de ses balades urbaines que sa mère réprouvait tant. Des trois, elle était la plus petite, la plus innocente. Elle avait un visage enfantin encore accentué par les deux couettes châtain qu'elle arborait sur la tête. Mais, la fille des propriétaires appartenait à un clan de magicien réputé pour la terrible efficacité de leurs techniques de combat. Ce qui terrifiait Fate autant que l'intriguait. En tant que vampire, une des première choses qu'elle avait apprise était qu'il fallait cacher sa véritable nature à ceux qui manipulait l'Éther. Trop nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient liés, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à l'Inquisition.

Alors pourquoi était-elle là, à quelques mètres de quelqu'un de potentiellement si dangereux ? Elle ne saurait le dire. En même temps, elle aimait à contempler ces yeux bleus ou le sourire qu'elle lui adressait lorsqu'elles partaient pour le lycéen. Ou simplement se sentait-elle seule avec pour seule compagnie sa sœur Alicia et son familier Arufu. Elle ne saurait le dire. Hélas, elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de mieux la connaître : les vampires était avant tout des prédateurs nocturnes qui passaient la plus grande partie de la journée à dormir.

Avec un soupir, elle finit par se lever. La tête toujours embrumer par ses réflexions, elle ne prêta pas attention à celui qui la suivit jusqu'au Jardin des Temps. Quant à la louve, elle était bien trop occupée à faire arriver sa maîtresse au manoir avant que Precia ne se soit aperçue de leur absence.

Fate revenait dans sa chambre après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit à sa mère. Comme à son habitude, elle avait remis sa robe pour l'occasion. La porte à peine fermée, elle remarqua que quelques choses n'allait pas dans la maison. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir que tout était trop calme, bien trop calme. Habituellement, la demeure était très agitée en journée : les domestiques profitaient de « l'absence » des maîtres pour en faire l'entretien. Mais ce matin, pas un seul bruit, rien. Il n'y avait personne.

« Vite, par la fenêtre ! » cria-t-elle en remarquant une odeur d'essence qui provenait de l'escalier. Arufu avait déjà sauté et elle-même était sur le point de faire de même quand elle décida de faire demi-tour. Alicia devait déjà être endormie et ne s'était peut-être même pas rendu-compte que la maison était attaquée. Elle se rua dans la chambre de sa sœur. Trop tard, le lit n'était plus que flamme. Et déjà, ceux qui portait des lances-flammes la mettait en joue.

Arufu vit sa maîtresse sauter par une fenêtre du première étage, sa robe en lambeau. Une langue de flamme apparut par la fenêtre d'où elle était sortie, un instant plus tôt. À peine eut-elle touchée le sol que la jeune vampire accéléra, courant comme jamais. La louve ne réussit pas la suivre tellement elle allait vite, et perdit même son odeur.

Mut par son instinct, elle arriva devant une maison de deux étages. Quelques instants après, le loquet d'une des fenêtres au-dessus de la boutique se referma. La jeune femme s'était posée dans un coin, le regard vide.

**____________**

**_- Postface -_**

Tous d'abord, merci d'avoir pris le temps de vous perdre jusqu'ici.

J'espère que cette introduction vous aura plu. Pour le prochain chapitre, vous verrez apparaître la plupart des personnages importants (y compris le très propre sur lui : Mr le professeur d'histoire). ^_^

En premier lieu, un avertissement au lecteur qui n'aurait pas fait attention au « _Rating_ » M. En effet, le texte ci-dessous, ainsi que l'ensemble des chapitres qui le suivront, comporte des situations et des propos « _pouvant choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes_ ». En clair, il va y avoir de la violence (avec un titre comme ça, c'est étonnant, non ?), de la sensualité et d'autres joyeusetés du même acabit. Ah, il va aussi y avoir du Yuri mais ça, vous vous en doutiez.

Enfin, et pour vous permettre, d'apprécier ce texte, je conseille pour sa lecture de réduire la largeur à ¾, voir ½ et d'utiliser une police « Serif » (le A du milieu). Et afin de mieux ressentir l'ambiance, je préconise de mettre en fond sonore quelques morceaux de _Apocalyptica_, tel que _Bittersweet _ou _Hope._

Je ne donne jamais de date de sortie mais je pense que la suite sera disponible d'ici une quinzaine de jours.

_Miaou à tous et surtout, n'hésitez pas à y aller de vos commentaires._

_**Ptit Chat ^o^**_

_**

* * *

**_

**PS :** mise à jour après quelques corrections et reformulation pour améliorer le passage sur Precia.

**PPS :** mise en page et corrections mineurs


	2. Chapitre Premier

**_- Chapitre Premier -_**

Hayate était pensive : trop d'inconnu persistait. Et chaque nouvelle information approfondissait le problème plutôt que n'y répondait. La jeune femme était assise sur le canapé de cuir noir de son salon, jouant distraitement avec l'anneau doré qui ornait le collier de cuir que portait sa compagne. Couchée à ses côtés, son visage poupin posé sur ses cuisses, elle la dévorait des yeux. La vampire sentit le regard de son amante remonter de sa poitrine à la barrette qui retenait une mèche de ses cheveux bruns, suivant l'encolure de sa robe chinoise. Bien que consciente du désir qu'éprouvait son amie, elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser aux conséquences qu'impliquait la présence de l'Inquisition dans la région.

« Hayate ! Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

- Ce n'est rien, Vita. Je réfléchissais à ce qui a été débattu lors de la réunion du Conseil » répondit-elle lasse.

Elle baissa la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Soudain, elle agrippa fermement le collier et tira dessus pour amener le visage de la jolie rousse à son niveau.

« Viens par là, toi ! » rugit-elle.

Elle l'embrassa avec fougue, lui mordant la langue de ces crocs.

« Hum, hum. Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Vous désiriez me voir, Dame Hayate ? »

La femme qui venait de s'exprimer se tenait de l'encadrement de la porte. Le costume sombre qu'elle arborait contrastait avec sa longue chevelure fuchsia. Hayate redressa la tête, pour regarder celle qui venait de s'annoncer. Elle se passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux brun pour les remettre en ordre, laissant Vita, pantelante, retomber doucement sur ces genoux.

« Entre Signum, annonça la vampire sans paraître gênée par la situation. Installe-toi, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le fauteuil face à elle. Je t'attendais. »

Elle baissa son regard à nouveau et caressa le doux vissage de celle qui haletait encore. Elle essuya un peu de sang qui perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Vita, peux-tu nous apporter du thé ? Tu serais gentille.

- Bien, maîtresse. »

L'adolescente se leva doucement et lissa d'un geste rapide sa longue robe rouge. Chancelante, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pendant que la femme en complet s'était assise et la regardait avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

« Quand arrêteras-tu donc de jouer avec cette gamine ?

- Le jour où tu ne t'habilleras plus en homme, ironisa Hayate avec un sourire en coin.

- Hé, je ne suis plus une gamine ! s'exclama une voix perçante qui revenait de la cuisine en portant un plateau. Pas ma faute, si nous grandissons beaucoup plus lentement que ces satanés humains.

- Dis plutôt que t'en a marre d'être plate comme …

- Suffit vous deux ! »

La silence s'était imposé de lui-même. Chacune savait très bien qu'il ne valait mieux pas énerver la jeune archonte.

« Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais de vous chamailler » soupira-t-elle tout en sachant parfaitement que ces deux-là s'adoraient. Signum se plaisait à se moquer de sa petite sœur et de son allure enfantine, malgré ces vingts-deux ans. La croissance physique des vampires était relativement lente comparée à celle des humains. Et elle ralentissait encore avec l'âge. Certains jeunes vampires éprouvaient des difficultés à avoir l'apparence d'un enfant de dix ans. Et Vita était particulièrement sensible à se sujet, encore plus depuis qu'elle avait acceptée d'être sa compagne. Hayate nota qu'il lui faudrait en discuter sérieusement avec ses cousines sinon la décade à venir risquerait de devenir un enfer.

Le bruit que fit le plateau quand Vita le posa sur la table basse, la tira de ses réflexions. Elle prit la tasse que lui tendit celle-ci. Puis, elle entendit qu'elle eût regagnée sa place habituelle, assise à ses pieds, la tête posée sur ses jambes croisées, pour passer au chose sérieuse.

« Enfin, bon. Laissez-moi vous expliquer ce qui est ressortit du Conseil (…) . »

**____________**

La salle était plongée dans une pénombre qui ne semblait pas gêner les cinq personnes qui y discutaient. Assis dans de confortables fauteuils répartis en cercle autour d'une table basse, ils semblaient tous perdus dans leur pensée. De temps à autres, ils jetaient un regard perplexe vers un loup qui se tenait à côté de l'un d'eux. Puis une femme à la chevelure verte se redressa, regardant à tour de rôle chacun des ces invités avant de prendre la paroles.

« Vous venez tous d'entendre le récit d'Arufu. Il n'est plus question pour nous de perdre notre temps avec nos petites querelles de territoire. Si nous ne réagissons pas très rapidement, …

- Ça fait quand même froid dans le dos, l'interrompit un homme aux cheveux blancs d'une quarantaine d'année.

- L'inquisition dans le Kanto ! Combien de temps qu'une telle chose ne s'était pas produite ? interrogea un jeune homme aux courts cheveux noires.

- Je dirais plus de deux cents ans, répondit une frêle jeune femme aux cheveux mauves. Mais nous remémorer de mauvais souvenirs ne nous aidera pas à les combattre.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, Lutecia, continua celle qui se trouvait dans le siège lui faisant face.

- Bien, je vois qu'il y a consensus sur ma proposition. Avant que nous décidions des mesures d'urgence à prendre, annonça Lyndi Harlaown en se tournant vers celle qui venait de s'exprimer. Dame Hayate, seriez-vous en mesure de menez les recherches afin de LA retrouver ? »

Hayate acquiesça. Elle s'attendait à ce que la chef du Conseil des Familles formule cette requête. Tous, ici présent, savait qu'elle avait la responsabilité de s'occuper du domaine où résidait Dame Prescia depuis son « départ en retraite ». Ce fut dans ce même salon qu'elle s'était vu confiée cette responsabilité, la même nuit où celle-ci avait transmis la charge à l'archonte de la famille Harlaown. Mise à part Arufu, et peut-être Lutecia, aucun ne savait qu'elle y avait élue résidence. Même s'il était plus que probable que la nouvelle matriarche se soit doutée qu'elle n'habitait plus l'ancienne demeure de son oncle, le patriarche Graham Gil.

« Lutecia, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je prenne Arufu avec moi. Elle me sera d'une grande aide dans l'accomplissement de cette tâche.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, Dame Hayate.

- Alors cette question est résolue, conclut Lindy. »

Puis s'adressant au jeune homme à sa gauche : « Chrono, mon enfant, j'ai une requête à vous demander.

- Oui, mère. Je suis tout ouïe.

- Pourriez-vous, grâce aux ressources qui sont les vôtres, menez enquête sur ces mages qui semblent liés à l'Inquisition.

- Bien mère. »

Hayate n'était pas dupe et un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que Sir Genya Nakagima ne l'était pas non plus. Ce que Dame Lindy venait de faire n'était pas seulement de prouver qu'elle savait gérer une situation d'urgence mais avant tout, qu'elle considérait qu'il en était de son devoir. Elle venait de mettre son propre fils en première ligne. Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'avec cette manœuvre bien peu serait en mesure de contester son statut. Et surtout pas les vampires indépendants dont le vieille homme était l'Archonte.

Quant aux mesures de protections à prendre, tout vampire ne les connaît que trop bien : pas de mort suspect, pas de témoin et une interaction minimal avec les humains. Inutile de dire qu'avec l'Inquisition dans les environs, il fallait s'y tenir rigoureusement.

**____________**

« Bleu, si bleu ! »

Tel furent les premiers mots que prononça Fate lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle était adossée à un mur, dans le coin de ce qui semblait être une chambre, une couverture marron la recouvrait. Face à elle, se tenait le visage d'une jeune femme qui la regardait avec curiosité. Elle était jeune, le même âge qu'elle. Elle était jolie, surtout ces yeux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à quitter. Qui était-ce ? Elle ne s'en rappelait plus mais elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà vu.

« Oh, tu es enfin réveillée. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Je … euh, qui êtes-vous ?

- Oh, c'est vrai que ne nous étions jamais parlé avant. Je m'appelle Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha. Enchantée ! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle resta un moment comme suspendue, le regard vide. Elle ne respirait plus. Elle ne se souvenait plus.

Soudain Nanoha s'approcha, la secoua par les épaules. Devant l'absence de réaction, elle lui mit une claque. Puis une deuxième. Fate repris sa respiration. Elle regarda d'un air ahuri celle qui se trouvait devant elle.

« Tu m'as fait peur, lançant-elle en se reculant. Ça t'arrive souvent d'arrêter de respirer ?

- Euh, c'est que je ne me souviens plus, répondit la vampire en plongeant un regard désespéré dans celui de l'humaine. Je ne me souviens de rien ! »

La jeune fille s'écroula en sanglot, cachant son visage derrière un rempart de cheveux blonds. Nanoha la regarda perplexe, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre. Son visage se concentrât quelques instants. Puis elle s'approcha de nouveau et la prit dans ses bras, la réconfortant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, une femme d'âge mûre aux longs cheveux châtain entra dans la chambre. Elle aida Nanoha à la porter dans le lit tout proche. Elle attendit qu'elle eut suffisamment récupérée du choc pour lui parler.

« Vu ton état, je vais essayer de t'expliquer le peu que nous savons sur toi, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce et calme. Tu t'appelle Fate. Nous supposons que c'est ton prénom. Tu es une cliente très régulière du café que nous tenons, mon mari et moi. »

Ici, elle marqua une pose pour laisser le temps à l'amnésique d'assimiler ces quelques informations. Voyant que Fate se préparait à lui poser une question, elle reprit :

« Ne dit rien pour l'instant, laisse-moi d'abord finir. Ce matin vers 10 heures, j'ai ressenti une vague d'énergie qui provenait de la chambre de Nanoha. Et j'ai découvert qu'elle émanait de toi. Tu étais évanoui dans le coin où tu étais tout à l'heure.

« De notre côté, plusieurs questions se posent : d'abord la magie que tu semble posséder, nous ne l'avions jamais ressentie quand tu venais au Midoria. Mais peut-être n'en avais-tu pas conscience toi-même. Ensuite, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? On dirait que tu as échappée de peu à un incendie ou un accident. D'ailleurs, ta robe est en lambeau et semble brûlée par endroit.

« Enfin, ne te fatigue pas pour le moment. Je suis sûre que tu nous l'expliqueras quand tu auras recouvré la mémoire. »

Elle affichait un sourire franc mais ses yeux semblait dire « Chute, ne dit rien, reposes-toi ».

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. La vampire se demandait pourquoi ils prenaient autant soin d'elle, pourquoi elle n'était pas à l'hôpital.

À mi-chemin, elle se retourna :

« Pour te donner la raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas appeler les pompiers ou la police, nous préférons simplement éviter qu'un médecin humain ne se penche de trop près sur quelqu'un qui pratique la magie. »

**____________**

« (…) Ce qui me gêne dans toute cette histoire, conclut la vampire, c'est le choix de leurs cibles. Pourquoi ce sont-ils attaqués aux Testarrossa, qui vivent reclus, plutôt qu'à nous ? »

Hayate essayait de se changer les idées. Elle caressait les cheveux roux de l'adolescente pendant que Signum sortait de la pièce, son téléphone portable en main. Peu à peu, ses doigts descendirent le long de la nuque de sa compagne pour se glisser sous le collier de cuir, caressant d'un geste tendre le sillon formé par son échine. De sa main libre, elle souleva le menton de sa soumise et, dès que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, établit le contact mentalement :

« Mon petit chat ne ronronne pas ce soir ! Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

- Je réfléchis. Avec tous ça, on va pas pouvoir chasser avant un bon moment.

- En effet, acquiesça Hayate.

- Je sais pas si je pourrais tenir jusque-là.

- Hum, tu ne me sera pas très utile si tu es assoiffée. »

Elle porta son poignet au niveau de la rouquine qui y planta ses crocs. Elle la regarda boire un petit moment avec satisfaction avant d'ajouter quand elle eut fini : « Nous irons dès que la princesse aura été retrouvée. »

**____________**

**_- Postface -_**

Un petit mot pour conclure.

Encore une fois, je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire jusqu'ici, et particulièrement ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire.

À ukiR : J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçu par ce chapitre un peu plus « soft »(- tentative de jeux de mot pourri XD). Pour cette Fate-là, faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres. Quant à M. Propre (mauvaise traduction de largo anglais « metro »), je pensais le faire apparaître dès ce chapitre, ça sera pour le prochain. Mais je considère que toute fic NxF qui se respect se doit de contenir le furet-garou.

En faite, ce chapitre est surtout là pour introduire le reste des personnages principaux et secondaires et mettre en place les différentes relations entre eux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous réserve quelques jolies surprises.

Nyark Nyark.

Pour l'ambiance musical, c'est comme pour un film. Ça met en valeur les sentiments et accentue l'action. Pour ce chapitre, je conseil l'album _Amnésia _de _Dying Tears_. (groupe dissout mais qui avait le mérite d'être français)

Miaou à tous et surtout, n'hésitez pas à y aller de vos commentaires. Pour info, le chapitre introductif en est à la version 4, donc vous pouvez y aller si vous voyez des fautes !!

_**Ptit Chat ^0^**_


End file.
